Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord
Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord (チームゆめサイリウムマイ☆ドリゆい) it is a Lovely type coord has been worn by Yui Yumekawa in Episode 177. This coord is from the brand Fantasy Time. This resembles the Yui Team Cyalume Gold Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white top that has gold lining, studs, and buttons around the top and middle. A milk-blue and pink corset wraps around the navel, bound by pale pink ribbon. On the chest is pink fabric with white polka-dots to match the sleeve straps. White, long puffed sleeves are worn slightly off-shoulder with gold lines covering them. The cuff has accents and is pointed in shape. On the left arm is a rainbow band with gold writing, gold studs, and a border of white frills. The collar is white with a blue colored tie that has a rainbow stretching on it, along with gold frills and pearl studs. Pearl chains hang from a translucent pair of wings, connected to diamond hearts on a gold base. The waistband is milk-blue with gold lining and buttons on each corner, along with a pale water marble bow covered in gold stars. Pink polka-dotted fabric in two layers is included with gold stud lining, and the bows are connected by two gold chains, one of which has several diamond hearts. The skirt is composed of pale cream, milk-blue, and pink polka-dot striped fabric lined with gold ruffles and trim with pale cream polka-dot fabric, and two layers of white frills. Sewn over the skirt is a white pleat layer with large pink dots and gold lining, the inside of which is milk-blue. Sewn to the back is a large water marble ribbon with gold details, along with pink dotted ribbon tails. Shoes Tall white boots with large pink polka-dots and sole. A rainbow strip is sewn to the center with nine white and gold buttoned straps, and resting beneath this is a large colorful gem star with translucent wings and diamond hearts hanging from it. The cuff is made of three scalloped layers, two of white, one gold. Sewn to the back of the boot is a puffy, pale water-marble ribbon covered in gold stars. Accessory A gold hat with alternating stripes of polka-dot fabric. Pearl studs line the golden rims underside, and sewn to the corner is a diamond heart. The top of the hat is white with a pale, water-marble ribbon sewn to the back, covered in gold stars. Game '''Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord '''is a Lovely Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screenshot 20171212-184927~01.jpg DQ1miJVUQAAQllb.jpg IMG 20171213 225556~01.jpg Screenshot 20171218-011356~01.jpg Cd pripara vol7 01.png Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Yui Coord Render 1.png Anime Screenshots Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Coords.jpg Img 3711.jpg Img 3713.jpg Img 3716.jpg Img 3717.jpg Img 3718.jpg Img 3719.jpg Img 3720.jpg Img 3721.jpg Img 3722.jpg Img 3723.jpg Img 3724.jpg Img 3726.jpg Img 3727.jpg 283524.jpg 29.jpg 30354241.jpg Arcade Game Art Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Yui Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection Category:Lovely Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Unit Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Dream Rare